merteensfandomcom-20200214-history
Expect the Unexpected Epilogue
Author's note #1 : These characters are from Camp Half-Blood Role-Play Wiki. The characters belong to Miramc22, LivvyLove17, MermaidatHeart, and Noahm450 their roleplayers. Author's note #2 : This is a continuation of Expect the Unexpected13. It will only make sense if you read the link above. Author's note #3 : This author owns none of the art and images shown. ---- It had been a few hours since we'd permanetly moved into the Gene 157 Lab. (And if you're wondering, Dawn came too! I was so happy for her!) It was kinda nice, if you didn't include the fact we were going to be used like lab rats, basically. We'd each gotten our own room, and remember the plane we'd jumped off in hopes of going back to Camp Half-Blood? We'd left some of our stuff on there, so we got all of it back when we moved in! I knew I was supposed to be asleep, but I was restless. I stayed up the entire night reading The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe, in hopes that I could forget what had been placed upon our shoulders. Marcus had told us he'd discovered that in order for the Horrors to open Pandora's Pithos, all of the Gene 157 demigods needed to have their Wings earned. That made me feel worse, but I was also kinda glad only 1/4 of us had Wings, despite needing them to kill off the Horrors, and send them back where they came from. My door creaked open. I glanced up from my book. What do you know? It was Marcus. "Marcus, hey." I shut The Lion, The Witch, and the Wardrobe. "Uh, what're you doing here?" He closed my door. "Nothing really. Just couldn't sleep. Everyone else is out, though." "Well, if that's all you're here for." I slipped out of my bed. "Or are you also here for the balcony?" "That too." Marcus nodded. ---- "Crazy, isn't it?" Marcus glanced out at the night sky. "Three days ago, we were at Camp Half-Blood. Now, we're here." "It seems like we were last there years ago." I laughed, thinking about Shane and Lucky. I wondered how they were without me. "So much has happened since then." I looked Marcus in the eye. I feel better, knowing Slander's eyes were green, and Marcus' were brown. I know how to defeat anybody. Slander had said. I was starting to think he was right. He'd taken Marcus' form to make me hate my crush. But when it comes to love, it always can find a way, no matter what. Do it. A voice in the back of my head whispers. Tell him how you feel. "Marcus?" "Yeah?" I take a deep breath, like I have dozens of times in the past few days, and take his hand. "Listen, I've known you for a really long time, since we were kids, and at first, I only liked you as a friend, but once we got to Camp Half-Blood, and we started hanging out all the time, I really felt something I've never felt for anyone besides my family. Love." Marcus was silent for a minute, before looking back at me. "What?" "This is going to sound stupid, and it probably is, but I like you Marcus. In that way." Marcus said nothing. He was completley silent for a single moment. I was convinced he thought I'd lost it, and he didn't like me back. But that's not at all what happened. Instead, he kissed me. Straight on the lips. And it was the best thing I'd ever done. Ever. "Me too, Briyana." He whispered. "Me too." Oh, gods. My life just turned into a sappy love story, didn't it? ---- Here ends Expect the Unexpected, the first of the Greek Gene series. The second story, Beauty is Only Skin-Deep, will chronicle Briyana and Marcus' new relationship, another unwanted adventure, and a betrayal so harsh, one of these teenagers will be broken forever. Coming July 2014! Category:ETU Parts Category:GG Parts Category:Stories